Zopal Sisibar
Zopal Sisibar '''(ゾパル シジバ Zoparu Shishibaa) Was once the Guardian of the Desierto Mountain Range where he was born and grew up. He was born alone but the time he spent in the mountains brought him closer to them and he learned to speak with them. Threw this he learned his Great Mountain Arc magic and trained in it until met by the wandering Green Sun guild with the offer to join their guild. He accepted the offer and is now an S-Class Mage in the Green Sun Guild and leader of the Arc Trio. History Youth Zopal was born in the country of Desierto from a group of bandits who traveled the desert. One day the group of bandits heard there was a patrol going by the mountain range carrying a lot of money and decided to go raid it. The patrol however was using magic to scale the mountainside and in a huge fight the bandits and the patrol fell off the mountain leaving behind the baby Zopal at the mountains peak with the food from the patrols voyage. Zopal grew up there and the mountains kept hime safe from harm. One day he was walking to go hunting for food when he suddenly heard a voice. Then he heard many voices and he had no idea where they were coming from. The voices then told him that they were the voices of the mountains and that they had been trying to call out to him ever since he was left there. He then began to train atop the mountains and they taught him Great Mountain Arc magic. Adolescence As he continued to grow and train he started getting much better at hunting for food and at a lot which got him to grow much bigger. He was learning Great Mountain Arc very quickly and his magic was becoming very powerful. He then swore to protect the mountains that were teaching him and hence forth became the guardian of the Desierto Mountain Range. He would portect the mountains from any bandits and make sure there was nothing cause damage or vandalism to them. One day however he found a young boy stuck on the mountains in a carriage that a band of bandits he had just disposed of had been using. He trained the boy in Great Mountain Arc magic and they lived atop the mountain together and built a home. Adulthood (Before Joining Green Sun) A couple of years had gone by and the boy he had been training had grown quite a bit as well he was now capable of most basic aspects of Great Mountain Arc. They together would fight bandits, hunt, and train together and lived in a little cottage they built on the top of the highest mountain. They were fighting bandits one day but there were way more of them then Zopal had ever fought before. It wasn't much of a problem for him but he didn't think he would be able to protect the boy. During the fight the boy was knocked off the mountain by the group of bandits. Zopal was able to easily defeat them all after that and looked for the boy for months after. He was never able to find the boy and continued to live and train by himself on the mountains. Then while he was hunting one day he came back home and a group of people were sitting in his little cottage. He thought they were bandits and tried to fight them but was suppressed by the powerful mages. They offered him the chance to join their dark guild and he declined. They would come back each day and he would say the same thing each day he needed to guard the mountains. Then one day he came back home to find them except they had something with them. It was the boy he thought was dead much older now. They had found him in a tomb of rock that the mountains had protected him in. He passed on his title of guardian to the boy and accepted the offer to join their guild. Adulthood (After Joining Green Sun) Appearance Zopal is a very large muscular man that would put even Elfman to the test. He towers over people at a staggering 8 feet and 6 inches tall and weighs about the same as a full grown Gorilla at 415 pounds. He has an unruly mane of spiky grey hair and sideburns. His eyes are a hazel-brown and he has quite tan skin from living in the desert for most of his life. Dresses in a white t-shirt and fur vest, sometimes goes shirtless, and wears fur shorts and boots. Personality Zopal despite being alone for most of his life is surprisingly outgoing and loud. He fills a room when he enters it (literally and figuratively) and his booming voice captures the ears of everyone present with ease. He loves to talk to people and his guild members can get quite irritated at how much he talks. He spends hours upon hours telling stories about his time in the desert mountain range and all of his experiences there. He loves to tell jokes and always laughs at his own jokes much to the annoyance of his guild members. He always traverses the path from there guild to the top of the mountain where he trains. He also meditates there and speaks with the mountains and the Earth. He has a deep respect for the mountains because of him being raised on them. He is always super defensive of mountains and will not hesitate to be physical if someone disagrees with him. Despite being very serious about the things he holds he is quite easy going. His guild members think of him as a big jolly bear that loves to eat and drink. He is a very formidable foe on the battle field and he will do whatever it takes to reach his goal. When fighting his personality takes a drastic change and he is a fierce beast that will tear you in half. Abilities Non Magic Abilities '''Incredible Strength:''' '''Zopal has by far the most natural strength out of everyone in the guild he can crush metals and stones with his bare hands and move massive rocks and boulders with ease. He can hurl boulders for miles and create craters in the ground from a single punch '''Extreme Athleticism: '''Zopal's strength gives him incredible foot speed and the ability to leap from mountain top to mountain top. He can climb pretty much anything with great speed with his bare hands from his training on the mountains and has incredible Endurance and Stamina. '''Excellent Fighter: '''Zopal uses his size and strength to his advantage very well and in so can fight in his own style very well. He has quick reflexes and great coordination. Magic Abilities '''Great Mountain Arc: '''This is the magic Zopal learned while growing up in the mountains. He learned to hide in them and channel their energy into his own. He began using it at a very young age and began to master it in his late teenage years. This magic is arguably one of the most powerful Earth Magics there are and he is incredibly skilled in its arts. Spells Basic Spells '''Mountain Merge: '''An unnamed move in which Zopal merges into the ground, allowing him to remain undetected to most people. He can still use Great Mountain Arc freely while merged. Mages with strong sensory abilities can still detect him, however. '''Mountain Shield: '''An unnamed defensive spell, Zopal crosses his arms and creates a dome of several layers of earthly materials to shield from airborne attacks. '''Mountain Fist: '''A move where Zopal sends a giant fist made of earthly materials at his target. '''Body Change: '''An ability that lets Zopal turn his body into and earthly material. '''Body Change Weaponry: '''While in body change Zopal can turn his arms into weaponry like swords or hammers '''Body Change Scattershot: '''While in body change Zopal shoots hundreds of small projectiles of the material he is currently made of at his target. '''Crystal Spire: '''Zopal summons large crystals of different colors at his enemy Advanced Spells '''Bleve: '''Just like Azuma, Zopal can channel the energy from the earth into a short range explosive wave. '''Lava Plume: '''Zopal can use the energy from the core and shoot a plume of lava upwards from his body creating a massive plume a lava. '''Quake: '''Zopal can create tremors in the ground at different levels, making either small tremors or full on ground shattering earthquakes. '''Molten Lake: '''Zopal uses the heat from the core to heat up the ground of the area he is fighting in to create a floor of lava while also being able to merge with the lava and swim in it without harm. '''Crystal Garden: '''Zopal turns the ground into crystals making it hard for his opponent to get traction on the ground. '''Sunrise on the Mountain Range: '''Zopal's most powerful attack he channels all of his energy from the ground and releases it upwards from the ground creating a chain of massive explosions shaping the mountain range he grew up on.Category:Lost Magic User Category:Male Category:Caster Mage Category:Characters Category:S-Class Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage